Adolescencia y opiniones
by unbegrenzt1
Summary: No siempre seguimos el modelo de pensamiento de nuestros padres. ¿Qué pasa cuando lo cuestionamos? y ¿qué hacemos luego? Paloma quiere enseñarnos que la diversidad no es mala y, que ella no piensa como su familia y pelea por ello.


-Son problemas de adolescentes. Rebeldía, creerse importantes… Trascendentales. –Escuchó la morena tras la puerta que daba al comedor diario de la pequeña casa.

"_Trascendental la patada que te voy a dar"_ pensó. Dio media vuelta y volvió a su habitación sin hacer ruido. La abertura de la puerta era delgada, lo suficiente como para pasar rápidamente y volver a cerrar.

La estancia se encontraba con las luces apagadas, lo único que emitía brillo era el monitor de su computadora, en la que se sentó mientras ignoraba todo lo demás.

Revisaba redes sociales, leía novelas online, sólo queriendo olvidar la discusión familiar en la que se encontró envuelta. Una discusión sobre tolerancia, aceptación de los demás.

Diversidad de opiniones.

Gritos.

Portazos.

Un cuarto a oscuras y de vuelta al principio. Esta chica morena que sólo quería ignorar su alrededor.

Pero, ¿qué es una historia si no conocemos a su protagonista?

Esta chica en cuestión, nacida un veintitrés de Noviembre como Paloma Keppler, signo Sagitario, chica de cabello negro azabache, perspicaces ojos grises y piel blanca como el invierno. Dueña de un cuerpo esbelto y una personalidad vivaz. Quizás un poco diferente, quizás un poco cliché.

Un poco de rareza y un poco de adolescente típica, femenina y amante de los vestidos pero con una risa exagerada, a veces porcina, y modales de hombre de las cavernas.

"_Defensora de pobres"_ le dicen, no soporta la injusticia y menos aún la intolerancia. De padres profesionales, médica y abogado, estrictos pero amigables. Le enseñaron los valores básicos, la moral aceptable, a ser independiente. Aunque esto se les haya vuelto en contra al momento de la discusión.

_**-Flashback-**_

_Se hallaban en una reducida reunión familiar ya que sus tíos y su abuela aparecieron en la casa con un par de ideas de pasar el día domingo, juntos. Comieron pastas, tomaron gaseosa y vino, cuando la madre de nuestra protagonista sacó un tema un tanto polémico, ya que la televisión pasaba una grabación acerca del día en que tuvo lugar la marcha del Orgullo LGBT._

_-Ah, por Dios. Dejen de darle visibilidad a los putos._

_-Qué le vamos a hacer querida, hay delincuentes y asesinos fuera, y estos van y les hacen una nota a esta lacra – Contribuyó el cabeza de familia._

_-No me parece que sean una lacra, papá._

_-Ay, Palomita, mi amor, es anti-natural lo que hacen._

_-Van en contra de lo que dictó Dios mi nena. –Argumentaron sus tíos._

_-En mis tiempos, esto no pasaba. Acá tiene que volver la mano dura, ¿dónde están los milicos cuando se los necesita? ¿Eh? ¿Dónde? A ver, Jorge, vos sos abogado, ¿no se los puede encarcelar?_

_Claramente aquí la ojigris explotó, y sintiendo que debía defenderlos del pensamiento retrógrado de sus parientes gritó, con la cara roja como un tomate de la rabia. _

_-¡¿CÓMO LOS VAS A ENCARCELAR?! ¡Están haciéndose visibles para poder pelear por sus derechos!_

_-Paloma, hija, no grites en la mesa._

_-Si son unos delincuentes estos también, sí que sí señor, van corrompiendo mentes, ensuciando a las generaciones._

_-¡Conozco gays y lesbianas que claramente son mucho mejores personas que muchos de tus conocidos, papá!_

_-¡Paloma, no te permito que hables con ese tipo de gente! ¡Lo he dicho muchas veces!_

_-¡Mamá, no me digas quiénes pueden ser mis amigos y quienes no! ¡Yo los elijo!_

_-No le levantes la voz a tu madre cuando tiene razón, jovencita._

_-¿Razón? ¿Qué razón? ¡Está discriminándolos sólo por amar! ¿Y yo soy la que está mal? –En este punto ya se había levantado, golpeando la mesa con las palmas de la mano –No puedo creer esto._

_-A tu habitación Paloma Keppler, y piensa en tus modales en la mesa._

_**-Fin de flashback-**_

Su Twitter parecía ser lo más interesante hasta ahora, utilizando todo su ingenio en plasmar su frustración en 140 míseros caracteres cuando se oyó un golpe en la puerta. Luego, la voz de su madre pidiendo pasar. No le contestó, aun así, la mujer entró y le habló a su hija, queriendo explicarle su posición. Buscando no quedar como la mala de la historia, mas la chica se rehusaba constantemente a escucharla y lo único que le respondió fue: no me interesa. Voy a salir.

Tomó su abrigo y se fue. Era un otoño frío y ese día en particular había muchísimo viento. Caminó sin rumbo por las calles de la ciudad hasta llegar a un parque que quedaba cerca de su colegio, en el cual gracias al clima había tantas personas como dedos en cada mano. Era un lugar muy grande, pero siempre le había llamado la atención el hecho de que hubiese tan pocos bancos, por lo que tuvo que compartir uno con un chico de tez morena, cabizbajo que moqueaba. Lo único que le faltaba.

Pero como esta chica no es una desalmada le preguntó qué era lo que le pasaba.

El chico levantó la vista dejando ver unos grandes orbes azules cristalizados, una mezcla muy curiosa de razas. Tenía facciones delicadas que resaltaban en esa piel morena lo que le daba un atractivo exótico.

-Perdona, ¿te molesté? Me puedo ir, a nadie le debe gustar sentarse al lado de un tipo deprimido.

-No, no, nada que ver, tranquilo. Solo que me pareció… Raro. Es todo.

-¿Te parece raro que un chico llore?

-No es algo que vea todos los días. ¿Qué tienes?

-Mi pareja me dejó… Tres años juntos llevábamos.

-Oh, lo siento. Si te hace sentir mejor, en su lugar yo no dejaría a un chico que llore por mí.

-Bueno, sería raro que estuvieras en su lugar ya que no es un "ella" es un "él"

Paloma se quedó callada, pensó en disculparse y decir otra cosa. Sintió que lo había arruinado. El chico se sintió incómodo, estaría pensando que la incomodó y quería disculparse.

-Perdona, dije algo que no debía –Dijeron al unísono y así mismo efectuaron la misma interrogante -¿Por qué lo sientes?

-Porque pensé que te incomodé al saber que soy, bueno… Gay –dijo el ojiceleste.

-¡¿Eh?! No, claro que no. Me callé porque pensé que dije algo que no debía.

-Oh, ya veo. No me molestó, creo que es normal asumir que todos son hetero. Bueno, en fin, malentendidos aclarados. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Paloma, ¿el tuyo?

-Iván. Gracias Paloma, lograste levantarme un poco el humor.

-No hay de qué, siento lo mismo. Llegué con problemas y me voy con un amigo nuevo.

-¿Qué te pasó?

-Peleé con mi familia por defender la diversidad en una casa de intolerantes.

Iván se quedó perplejo, la miró de arriba abajo, y de algún modo sintió que lo mejor que podía pasarle era hacerse amigo de esa chica. No todos te cuentas que defienden lo diferente y pelean por ello.

-Es extraño hablar así con alguien que recién conoces… -Comentó la adolescente.

-Es verdad, pero de algún modo es cómodo hablar contigo.

-Igualmente. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? No estás obligado a responderme si no quieres.

El chico asintió con cansancio, seguro le preguntaría como se hizo gay o qué se siente. Típicas preguntas incómodas.

-¿Por qué terminaron? Vos y tu novio.

-¡Ah! Infidelidad… Llegué de sorpresa a su casa porque tenía el día libre y lo encontré encamado con un amigo suyo. En el momento no lloré ni dije nada, sólo me di media vuelta y hui de ahí. Corrí hasta acá y estuve lamentándome todo el rato hasta que llegaste y me preguntaste qué era lo que me pasaba.

-Oh… Es duro que te engañen. Tuve un novio al que encontré con las manos en la masa besándose con mi amiga. Fue un golpe fuerte, pero te hace ver la realidad.

Se quedaron en silencio, sólo disfrutando del paisaje luego de compartir vivencias. Pasaron largos y tendidos quince minutos así, hasta que el sonido del celular de Keppler partió la atmósfera.  
>Era su mejor amigo, un chico bisexual y bastante animado.<p>

-¡NENAAAAAA! ¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁS!? ¿¡ESTÁS BIEN!? TUS VIEJOS SE ESTÁN VOLVIENDO LOCOS BUSCÁNDOTE

-¡Kev, no grites! Estoy en la plaza que está cerca del… -el chico no la dejó terminar

-…Del colegio, sí, sí, voy para allá guacha. Espérame ¡eh!

Cortó. Paloma suspiró y se volvió a sentar al lado del chico que se había quedado mirando la nada. Observó que se le comenzaban a humedecer nuevamente los ojos, al parecer lo quería demasiado.  
>Se tomó el atrevimiento de sobarle la espalda y tratar de reconfortarlo. Quería distraerlo un poco, por lo que le envió un mensaje a su madre diciendo que estaba bien y que saldría con Kevin, que volvería tarde. La respuesta fue un "OK" con el cual quería disimular el alivio de que le avisara qué hacía. Miró al moreno a su lado y le contó que su amigo vendría al lugar a recogerla, le invitó a tomar algo con ellos con el pretexto de que se divertiría con las locuras del chico, que como invocado apareció en el lugar, gritando un apodo y agitando la mano.<p>

-¡Ah! Ahí está –Y señaló a un chico bajito vestido a la moda, de pelo castaño y piel trigueña

Los chicos se levantaron del banco, y caminaron al encuentro con el escandaloso y llamativo recién llegado.

-Kevin, él es Iván, nos va acompañar a tomar algo para distraerlo. Iván, él es Kevin, mi amigo.

-Un gusto chico moreno, me gustan tus ojos. Paloma, te voy a matar, como te vas a pelear adrede con tus viejos, sabés como son.

-Bueno eh, basta. Estuve defendiendo tu integridad en parte.

-No necesito que me defiendas nena, con que te agrade a pesar de que me guste otra cosa me basta.

-Sos una loca.

-Y te encanta –le guiñó un ojo a la amiga y posó su atención en el chico –Con esas pintas debes volver locas a tus novias, súper exótico.

-Novios –corrigió Paloma –Llévense bien.

-¡Wooooah! ¿Preferís el gol en contra? –preguntó

-Paloma, tienes un amigo muy desvergonzado –rio –Sí, pateo para el otro lado.

Y así, entre risas y charlas fueron a tomar algo. Al parecer el interés del escandaloso en el moreno aumentaba por lo que lo interrogó y memorizó cada detalle, claramente se hicieron los tres muy amigos.

Pasaron a dejar a la defensora de pobres en su casa, y allí se despidieron intercambiando datos para salir otra vez. Cada uno devuelta a su mundo, uno a pensar en el ex, la otra en su familia y un chico que sentía nuevamente interés romántico por alguien. Todo una novela.

Cuando entró a la casa estaban sus padres esperándola sentados en el comedor diario, dónde comenzó esta extraña narración. Le preguntaron cosas triviales como dónde había estado y como la pasó. Luego ocurrió algo que no esperaba: sus padres se disculparon. Por lo que dijeron, por hacerla sentir mal, por quererle prohibir aquellas amistades que le hacían bien.

El tiempo desde ese día transcurrió sin sobresaltos, salidas con sus amigos, conocer más profundamente a Iván y que este le presentara un amigo suyo.  
>Sus padres seguían reacios a la idea de que se inmiscuyera tanto en ese ambiente, pero esta chica no iba a hacerles caso. Eventualmente su forma de pensar cambiaría, proceso que comenzó la noche que discutieron con su tolerante hija.<p> 


End file.
